LOVE STORY
by hikari takaishi yagami
Summary: que pasaria si te anamoraras de una persona que ni conoces pero descubres que ya tenian algo escrito una bella, tierna, dulce hermosa historia de el mas bello amor


LOVE STORY

Ambos éramos jóvenes la primera vez que te vi

Cerré mis ojos y el recuerdo empezó

Yo estaba ahí, en un balcón en el verano

**Hikari yagami una estudiante de 2º de preparatoria de 16 años iba paseando por el patio de la escuela, ella siendo una muchacha castaña con ojos color miel y la piel blanca, para la vista de cualquier muchacho era bellísima pero nunca se intereso en nadie hasta que en ese día vio a un chico que le pareció hermoso. **

**Miro las luces****  
><strong>**Mira la fiesta, los vestidos****  
><strong>**Te miro hacer un camino por la multitud****  
><strong>**Y digo "Hola"****  
><strong>**Poco sabía**

Tk Takaishi un estudiante de 2º de preparatoria con 16 años estaba leyendo sentado en un árbol, el tenia los ojos azul celeste, un cabello rubio y era de piel blanca para todas las chicas era guapísimo pero el nunca quiso andar con ninguna por que decía que estaba esperando alguien y en ese momento vio a la chica perfecta que estaba caminando frente a el era la chica mas hermosa pero en ese momento.

**Que tu eras Romeo****  
><strong>**tu lanzabas guijarros****  
><strong>**Y mi papi dijo mantente lejos de Julieta****  
><strong>**Y yo lloraba en la escalera****  
><strong>**Pidiéndote por favor no te vayas****  
><strong>

**En ese momento kari tuvo una visión de ella en una fiesta pero como las actuales sino una en la que se veía como una fiesta medieval, ella portaba un vestido largo rosa y todas iban vestidos parecidos y los hombres con trajes que yo no conozco y entonces me fijo en el muchacho que va caminando hacia mi y de repente se detiene y me dice : hola me llamo Tk Takaishi y usted.  
><strong>

**Y dije**

**En ese momento Tk tubo una visión donde el aparecía en una fiesta pero con un traje muy antiguo y ahí fue donde vio a la chica mas hermosa de la fiesta con un hermoso vestido rosa y en ese momento decidí acercarme para hablarle, cuando me vio volteo la cabeza y entonces me presente y ella me dijo: mucho gusto mi nombre es kari kamiya.**

**Romeo tómame****  
><strong>**En algún sitio podemos estar solos****  
><strong>**Estaré esperando****  
><strong>**todo allí para correr****  
><strong>**Tú serás el príncipe****  
><strong>**Y yo la princesa****  
><strong>**Esto es una historia de amor****  
><strong>**Bebé solo di "si"**

**Y es así como empezó nuestra historia de amor una tierna, hermosa, dulce, historia de amor. En un bello jardín lleno de flores me diste mi primer beso y yo te correspondi. Pero no todo era perfecto sino que nuestras familias nos prohibieron vernos y entonces fue como pensamos escaparnos cada noche al jardín donde me besaste.******

**Entonces me voy afuera****  
><strong>**del jardín para verte****  
><strong>**Nos callamos****  
><strong>**Porque estamos muertos si ellos supieran****  
><strong>**Entonces cierra los ojos****  
><strong>**Escapa de esta ciudad pro un ratito.****  
><strong>

**Y es asi como cada noche nos encontramos en el jardín el cual llamamos el jardín del amor ya que ahí se escribia cada noche una parte de esta bella historia de amor pero un amor sincero.  
><strong>

**Porque tu eras Romeo****  
><strong>**Yo era una carta escarlata****  
><strong>**Y mi papi dijo mantente lejos de Julieta****  
><strong>**Pero tu eras todo para mi****  
><strong>**Y yo te pedía por favor no te vayas.****  
><strong>

**Pero un día mi padre nos descubrió y fue entonces que nos separaron llevándonos lejos y tu en una carta me escribiste que mi padre puso una condición para que estuviéramos juntos era que tu tenias que irte por meses y si aun nos queríamos iba a pensar que vamos hacer.  
><strong>

**Y dije****  
><strong>

**Ese día tu te fuiste y me dejaste sola, triste pero con la esperanza de que regresarías y estaríamos juntos para siempre.  
><strong>

**Romeo tomame****  
><strong>**en algún sitio podemos estar solos****  
><strong>**Estare esperando****  
><strong>**todo allí para correr****  
><strong>**Tús seras el principe****  
><strong>**Y yo la princesa****  
><strong>**Esto es una historia de amor****  
><strong>**Bebé solo di "si"****  
><strong>

**Así pasaron los meses y yo seguía esperándote en nuestro jardín y cada que pasaba perdía la esperanza que tu regresaras, el único que ma apollaba era mi hermano mayor Tai que le hicieron lo mismo y al final el amor de su vida Sora termino casándose con su mejor amigo Matt pero el no interfería si veía que ella era feliz no había problema para el.  
><strong>

**Romeo sálvame****  
><strong>**ellos tratan de decirme como debo sentir****  
><strong>**Este amor es difícil,****  
><strong>**Pero es real****  
><strong>**No tengas miedo****  
><strong>**Lo haremos fuera de este lio****  
><strong>**Esto es una historia de amor****  
><strong>**Bebé solo di "si"**

**Ya no podía mas aunque te seguía esperando en el jardín en mi corazón sentía que ya no ibas a regresar y nuestro amor nada mas fue una ilusión hasta que…..******

**Estuve cansada de esperar****  
><strong>**Preguntando si alguna vez vendrías****  
><strong>**Mi fe en ti se esta descolorando****  
><strong>**Cuando lo encontré por las afueras de la ciudad**

**La visión de los jóvenes era la misma veian lo que había sucedido siglos atrás pero ¿Por qué? Y fue ahí donde el chico se paro y empezó a caminar hacia ella y ella nada mas estaba parada ahí pero…..******

**Y dije******

**Romeo salvame****  
><strong>**He estado sintiendome muy sola****  
><strong>**Espero por ti****  
><strong>**Pero tu nunca vienes****  
><strong>**Es esto en mi cabeza?****  
><strong>**No sé que pensar****  
><strong>**El se arrodilló en la tierra****  
><strong>**Y sacó un anillo****  
><strong>

**Mis esperanzas regresaron cuando te vi llegando en tu corcel blanco y entonces corrí con todas mis fuerzas pareciera que el tiempo se detuve únicamente para nuestro encuentro que nuestro alrededor desaparecía y nada mas estábamos tu y yo .**

******Y dijo**

**Te bajaste de tu corcel y arrodillándote sacaste un anillo y me propusiste lo que siempre espere**

**TK: kari kamiya aceptaría usted casarse conmigo ya que nuestro problema estaba resuelto hable con nuestros padres y ellos aceptaron nuestro amor y nuestra boda.**

**Kari: acepto Tk Takaishi para que asi podamos estar juntos para la eternidad ni la muerte nos separara ya que si morimos nuestras reencarnaciones se conocerán ya si sucesivamente por que nunca va ver un final. **

****

**Casate conmigo Julieta****  
><strong>**Tú nunca tendras que estar sola****  
><strong>**Te amo****  
><strong>**Y esto es todo lo que realmente sé****  
><strong>**Hablare con tu papá****  
><strong>**Tu escogerás un vestido blanco****  
><strong>**Esto es una historia de amor****  
><strong>**Bebé solo di "si"****  
><strong>

**En ese momento los jóvenes se encontraron y sin conocerse se dieron el mas tierno beso y se dijeron : al fin te encontré y nunca nos separaremos. Es asi como el verdadero amor ni el tiempo, época, distancia , o muerte los separara ya que es una historia de amor  
><strong>

**Nosotros eramos muy jovenes****  
><strong>**Cuando te vi primero.**  
>En ese momento<p>

FIN


End file.
